UNSPOKEN
by theo1R
Summary: He was my brother but I knew he was in love with me. How could I not when he was always watching me? Tom rejected Harry harshly in the past even though he loved him too and now because of a meddlesome Malfoy they are once again face to face after years. What will happen, especially now that Harry seems to have given his love to someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Don't own HP.**

 _ **JAPANESE $ or any foreign language**_

 **TMR POV**

I can't remember a time when I wasn't thinking about my brother like today. He left when we were young. I remember clearly what led him to leave.

I vividly remember the first time I met him, because of his mother's death, my father had to confess to my mother about having an affair and an illegitimate son who was coming to live with us as my father was his only living relative. My mother was displeased with the news but like a true heiress to a wealthy estate, she had seen things like this happen and agreed to let him come live with us 'till he was old enough to leave as the alternative option was for him to go to an orphanage and if the press ever caught wind of him having an affair and tossing away his own flesh and blood when he had nothing left, it would reflect badly on him and the family business.

He was older than me by two years I learned when he arrived the next day. He was taller than me and when I saw his eyes, they had different colors, one of them an emerald green and the other a deep sky blue that I had never seen before. I learned later own that the condition was called Heterochromia. His hair was a deep dark black but when the sun reflected off it, it looked to be blue. He was an enigma with little to no facial expression and I was immediately hooked, wanting to unravel him.

We grew close growing up, and he taught me more than the tutors that father hired ever did. He knew a lot of languages but was extremely fascinated with Japanese and he spoke it like a native. Everything changed though when I reached 11 to 12 years old, father wanted me to socialize with the children of his business partners, influential people and he made sure to always exclude Harrison when he invited everyone over and slowly but surely, we began to grow apart. I had my circle of friends, people such as the Malfoys, Blacks and children from other influential families that were my father's business partners while Harrison, my brother, kept mostly to himself and always had an emotionless face, never showing what he thought or felt to the world.

I first noticed his fascination with me when I was 15 and he was 17, he would observe me with an intensely expression on his face as if he was cataloging everything I did and I was unsettled but I didn't confront him about it for a time.

That was until my friends or acquaintances noticed him observing me from the library window upstairs where he spend most of his time a couple of times a few years later and kept insisting that I confront him about it and I did with all my friends watching.

I found the opportunity to confront him the same day when my friends were about to leave to go home and he was coming down from the stairs.

"Why have you been watching me all this time?" I asked angrily and coldly, hurt that he never approached me, why he stopped speaking to me altogether even though I could hazard a guess, it didn't hurt any less.

I could tell he was not expecting me to speak to him, much less ask him that question with all my friends watching.

He tilted his head to the side and looked around my friend with his two colored eyes, they were cold and piercing and I could see my friends flinch, unnerved from being so closely observed.

"Because I have nothing better to do brother dearest" he replied just as coldly

"I want you to stop doing it immediately" I bit out through clenched teeth.

"Why, do I make you uncomfortable Tom-Tom?"

How could he mock me in front of my friends like this, I thought angrily, opening my mouth to reply but I paused when I looked into his eyes, I finally saw what he had been hiding all these years, love for me. The kind of love that a brother shouldn't feel for another but I was too angry to analyze his emotions deeper and so in my anger said something I never should have

" _ **I know why you are so obsessed with me now, you are in love with me. How disgusting, being in love with your own brother and knowing that he will never feel the same. That must hurt claw at whatever heart you have left. I don't want you here, nobody does so why do you stay, leave, nobody wants you."**_ I said all that in perfect Japanese, a language that he loved and I had admired him speaking it. I knew it would hurt him more, saying that in a language he was so fond of.

"That's why I am leaving your home tomorrow. _**You are just like the rest of them, Goodbye brother**_ " he said coldly, showing to outward reaction to my words though I could detect an emotion I had never seen in his eyes.

He abruptly turned and left, going to his room and I was left standing there feeling guilty and unexpectedly sad, he was leaving and he never bothered to inform me. We have our differences but I am still his brother.

My friends still looked confused when they were entering their cars to drive off, not having understood what I had said to my brother.

That was the last time I saw him, he wasn't there for dinner that night and nobody batted an eyelash as that was quite common behavior for him and I felt too guilty to knock on his door and so I convinced myself that I would talk to him in the morning only he wasn't there for breakfast and I knew something was wrong, he never missed breakfast.

I left the table in a hurry and went to his room, when I turned the knob and entered without knocking, I expected his voice to shout at me for entering his room without explicit permission but nobody was there and all his clothes were gone. The room looked like nobody had ever lived there and I felt something wet on my cheeks. When I touched them and felt the liquid, I realized I was crying.

I would never be able to apologize for the way acted towards him yesterday and abandoning him to socialize with people that father wanted and not fighting enough for our bond.

Life went on, I grew and joined the business after I finished university and nobody ever spoke of my brother again. It was as if he never existed and he never tried to contact any member of the family. I didn't know where he was or what he was doing with his life and some days when I sleep, I dream that we meet again and I apologize for hurting him and to tell that what a fool ii had been and not admitting to myself that I might have loved him too.

I was brought out of my dark thoughts from somebody knocking on my door and when I called for them to enter, I saw that it was my assistant Alex reminding me about my scheduled trip to the US branch of the company tomorrow.

I reconfirmed that everything was in order and tried to bury those eyes that always seemed to be accusing me of a silent crime, making him fall in love with me and not fighting our father enough for him to be included in the family affairs.

I felt a sense of foreboding while boarding my plane the following morning, America, what did you have in store for me? I thought curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brother?**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP.**

 **TMR POV**

I was sitting in my office New York, looking over the skyline when someone entered my office without knocking and I only knew one person who would have that audacity, Draco Malfoy, the youngest Malfoy and head of the US branch of my company.

He was the rebellious one, breaking from his family and working at another establishment.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, a little miffed that he still refused to knock like everyone else. He was the only one that didn't seem remotely afraid of me and the power I held.

"Hello to you too" he replied a little too cheerful, it was late and everyone was tired but he seemed to have mounds of energy.

I titled my head to the side curiously; "What has you in such a good mood? Especially this early"

He walked closer and sat on the chair opposite me without invitation, making himself comfortable.

"A friend of mine, an Earl, has invited me to stay at his estate with him while he is here for a vacation. He said I could bring a guest and I immediately thought, why not my dear friend Tom? He deserves a holiday and so here I am. I already told him that we would go and he is expecting us"

He didn't phrase it as a question and even though I was a little angry that he made the decision for me, I knew I needed to take a break. I needed to stop thinking about what could have been and concentrate more on what can be.

I glared at him, not liking the look of amusement on his face when he realized that I didn't oppose taking a break.

"What's this friend of yours name anyway?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. I am sure you are aware of him. He owns and runs Fantom industries" he answered a little smugly because he was still a 'Malfoy' and they always took pleasure in having powerful people as friends.

I was a little shocked to hear the name. The Phantomhive heir was notorious for being a loner. He was never there for any public functions that rich people always seemed so fond of. Nobody that I had previously spoken to or met had ever seen him.

Of course I was not going to show my astonishment to Draco, I had my dignity and I wouldn't allow him to know how much or how long I had wanted to meet Ciel. There was something undeniably familiar about him from the few fuzzy shots I had seen of him.

"Where is he staying and when are we leaving?" I enquired coldly but from Draco's expression, so0me of my excitement leaked through.

"He's in the Hamptons" he answered with a deadpanned expression on his face, as if I should already have known that; "And we leave tomorrow morning. I hope you pack light" he finished, standing up to leave, presumably to go home and pack himself.

"Of course it's tomorrow, you couldn't have told me this the day I arrived?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" he asked cheekily, opening the door and left.

'Why did I hire him again' I thought morosely, of course I knew the reason, no matter how cheerful he might appear, he was cold and calculating like the rest of us and he closed deals.

I left work shorty after Draco's visit and was now sitting in my penthouse apartment, wanting to do nothing but sleep but I had to pack. Draco had the obnoxious need to wake up early and since he only lived a few blocks away, I would suffer for it.

Packing wasn't so hard, I took what I would need for the week I was staying there for and left the rest.

After performing my night rituals, I got into my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to someone knocking incessantly on my door, Draco, my brain supplied for me.

I took the remote control I had for the whole penthouse and opened the door for him, going to the bathroom to clean up and finish packing what little I had left. After finishing, I went to the living room with my bags in tow to find Draco awfully too awake after a week full of working. He just waved Hello at me before stranding and opening the door when he saw my displeased expression at waking me up. I had a tiring week as I was only supposed to be here for a week so all my meeting were crammed with little to no breaks.

When we reached downstairs and went outside, Draco led me to the car we would be using. It looked sleep for a family car but the model eluded me, never having been a fan of cars myself.

I loaded my bag in the trunk and sat down in the passenger seat while Draco took the wheel, I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up, we were entering a large driveway and up ahead I saw a large manor. It would look right at home in the English countryside.

When Draco stopped the car and we were getting out, two people that introduced themselves as Mey Rin and Finn, servants of the Earl took our luggage and began leading us inside.

When we reached the door and Draco was about to open it, since he was the one leading the way, it seemed to open by itself but just a few seconds later, a man appeared on the doorway. He was taller than me with what looked to be red eyes and a head full of hair that looked like a crows feathers wearing an 18th century butlers clothes. 'Just who were these people?' I asked myself.

"Ah Sebastian, how are you this fine morning?" greeted Draco, seemingly familiar with the man.

"I am well Mr. Malfoy. Please do come in, young master is expecting you but not this early so he will meet you for lunch" he replied tonelessly but that didn't seem to bother, used to this behavior I assumed.

After being showed to our individual rooms and catching some sleep, I woke up refreshed and ready to begin my vacation.

I met Draco in the hallway on my way to the dining room. Sebastian was waiting for us down the stairs to show us the way. He was very detached, never speaking a word and walking with a straight back and yet still maintaining the illusion that you as a guest were in control.

The dining room was grand just like any other room I had seen since entering this residence. Sebastian showed us our seats and went to presumably call his master. I was practically buzzing with curiosity, needing to know how he looked, how he acted, why did it seem like I had met him before?

It didn't take long for the door to open and Sebastian entered first, holding the door for someone else to enter and my breath caught when I caught sight of him. I recognized him instantly, his image burned in my mind by hours of regret and rejection.

Harrison or Ciel as he was called didn't look much different than he did when we were younger, except he was taller, as tall as his Butler and his hair had gotten more bluish/grey than before. His eyes were the same cold multicolored as they had always been, except before, I could read some semblance of emotions in them while right now they reflected absolutely nothing.

During all the time I was observing him, he didn't even show me an ounce of attention, his gaze just sweeping off me and judging me unimportant. I was extremely hurt and ashamed. I had hurt him deeply.

He sat opposite me and reached across the table;

"I don't believe we have been introduced, I am Ciel Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Draco's."

His voice was the same. Monotonous and didn't reflect any emotions. There was no warmth in his eyes when he looked at me or any recognition but I knew my brother, his had an eidetic memory so it was virtually impossible for him to forget me.

I introduced myself a little stiffly and my voice had an accusatory tone but he didn't seem to notice it or care.

Lunch was stiff, at least for me but Harrison, I should start calling him by his name, Ciel and Draco talked throughout it and when we finished eating, Ciel excused himself and went back to his study to finish paperwork from what little I heard when he was saying goodbye, too busy staring at him and pondering the surreal situation I found myself in.

That night when I was lying in my bed after dinner, which Ciel didn't attend, finishing up some deals according to Sabastian who stared at me throughout dinner.

They seemed too close for a servant/master relationship, connected in a way I wish I was with Ciel.

What was going on here? When did Harrison become Ciel Phantomhaive, notorious owner of a multimillion dollar company? And who was Sebastian to him?

I slept restlessly that night, my mind full of questions and the need for answers. Would I get them? I didn't know but I was willing to go to any lengths to get them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Questions and Some Answers.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP**

 **TMR POV**

My first day in the Hamptons was spent with Draco by my side, exploring this new place. I met some interesting people and some not so interesting ones.

It seemed that everyone I encountered was rich with many servants but some of them were pleasant people and I learned to never judge a book by its cover the hard way. Most of them didn't react when I mentioned Ciel's name. They didn't seem to know that my brother was Ciel, they knew him by a different name and he didn't socialize enough for them to know any details about him or who he really was.

Speaking of Ciel, I hadn't seen much of him since arriving. He joined us for breakfast in the dining room this morning before Sebastian came in and whispered something in his ear and he excused himself and left.

He didn't try to interact with me no matter how many times I tried to catch his eye. His butler seemed to derive some sort of pleasure from seeing me suffer from what I could gather from the looks he kept sending me at dinner yesterday and when he was whispering to Ciel today.

Draco had left me in the afternoon to meet up with some acquaintances and I was left to my own devices. There was a lot to do here but I wasn't pathetic enough to do them by myself so I went back to the manor. Expecting only the servants to be there since I hadn't seen Ciel or his butler since breakfast and one of the cars was missing when I left.

What I didn't expect was to see my brother with his back to me, passionately kissing his butler against the wall in the hallway. They both didn't seem to notice me but I could see from the tensing of his shoulders and Sebastian's hands tightening on Ciel's neck that they at least knew that someone was there.

A wave of jealousy swept over me at seeing such an intimate moment. Tears prickled at my eyes but I stamped the need to cry. Waves of hurt and anger rippled through me and tears threatened to fall from my eyes, too many emotions playing through my head.

I walked briskly by them or at least planned to but Ciel's hand reached and caught mine before I could climb the first stair.

"You seem destressed, is everything alright?" he asked with obvious fake concern and he didn't even try to conceal it.

'Had I hurt him so deeply that he would disregard my feeling and wellbeing?' I asked myself and it seemed the answer to that was a resounding 'YES'

I schooled my features back to the emotionless back I was renowned for, crushing my feelings and locking them away. 'I'm not weak' I told myself.

"Everything is absolutely fine. Just allergies" I said. Knowing my excuse was weak but he would see through any lie I came up with so what was the point?

"My Lord, it's time for your afternoon tea" said Sebastian, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen after my answer and Ciel's look of amusement.

"Of course Sebastian, we will be in my study" he replied, smiling thinly at Sebastian and turned around, expecting me to follow him.

I wanted to go to my room and defy him but I was also curious, needing to know who he had become.

"Do you have sexual relations with all those you employ?" I asked when I had sat down on the chair opposite him.

It was rude of me to ask such a question, knowing that his company and so by extension him employed a thousands of people and it would look like I was implying that he was promiscuous.

He didn't seem to mind my question much or remotely offended by it. In fact he seemed to derive some pleasure from it.

"Not all of them, just those I particularly like but if you are referring to my relationship with Sebastian. He's a special case. I know without a doubt that he would follow me to the ends of the world. He is loyal to me and me only"

"Of course my Master, my very existence is solely in your hands" were Sebastian's reply, wheeling in the tea and some scones on a cart.

Ciel seemed pleased with the words that Sebastian had uttered for he smiled, it was small but held more warmth than I had been gifted with and I couldn't help another twinge of uncontrollable jealous.

The afternoon went by fast, Ciel started filling out some paperwork after tea and we didn't talk a lot, just some small talk which it seemed we were both terrible at. Whenever I Wanted to bring up the subject of who he used to be, my mind argued against itself saying that if he wanted to talk about it, he would introduce the subject himself but he seemed to be in no hurry to talk about a past long dead.

Draco came back in time for dinner and if he noticed how tense I was, he didn't mention it and conversation flowed around the table with me commenting every once in a while when I was asked a question. Ciel seemed oddly interested in my personal life which was a surprising given the level of disinterest he showed towards me since I got here. Was it all a charade or was he starting to see me as he did before? As a brother and confidant I wondered a little morosely.

Sebastian was standing uncomfortably close to Ciel, still wearing his old fashioned butler uniform. Draco didn't even blink, clearly used to this kind of behavior and in the know about their less than professional relationship but I couldn't exactly blame him for not mentioning it to me, he wasn't in the know about my connection to Ciel Phantomhive. My brother left while Draco was still young and he didn't associate with my family a lot. Only his older brother Lucius knew Harrison.

That night when I went to bed, I was still trying to find the answers I desperately needed. I was just on the verge of falling asleep when I heard the knock on my door. Who could it be this late? I wondered.

When I opened the door, I was a little shocked to see Ciel standing there in his pajamas, leaning against the doorframe. I Invited him in, curious about what my nighttime visitor could want with me given how limited our interactions were.

He didn't waste any time with pleasantries, just grabbed me by the neck and dropped an unexpected kiss on my mouth. I responded automatically and immediately and even when I realized what was happening, I didn't try to stop it. It was the best kiss I had ever had and when he finally pulled away to breath, he had a little smirk on his face.

"Well, things have definitely changed" he murmured softly before letting the hand he had on my neck drop.

"Let's talk then" he said pointing to the bed for me to sit.

I sat and waited with bated breath for the explanation I had been waiting for. What would this talk reveal about Ciel and Harrison? I asked myself because they seemed to be two very different entities. When he opened his mouth to speak, I nearly jumped off the bed, so deeply buried in my thoughts.

Answers, finally!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP**

" _ **Japanese or any foreign language"**_

 **TMR POV**

I waited with bated breath for an explanation. Why did he abruptly kiss me and where did he disappear to all those years ago? How did he become Ciel Phantomhive?

He sat down beside me on the bed and instead of answering the questions I had, he asked the one I was dreading the most;

"Why did you kiss me back?" he said curiously, head titled to the side exactly the same way he did in our younger years.

"It was reflex, it couldn't be helped" I replied a little defensively.

I couldn't exactly just come out and say that he had been haunting my dreams since he left without the knowledge of how he felt at present time. He was too hard to read after all.

"There's no need for lying brother dearest. You are among family after all" he said a little sarcastically as it the idea of us being family was laughable.

"Why don't you answer my questions first?" I fired back, feeling hurt that he no longer considered me his family.

"Well, what do you want to know? Go on, ask me" he replied, leaning back on my headboard and looking extremely relaxed in someone else's bedroom but my brain argued that why not? It was his house after all.

"How did you become Ciel Phantomhive?" I asked the million dollar question.

"I have always been Ciel" he said smiling fondly.

"That didn't actually answer my question you know" I spat, unable to mask my irritation.

"I know" was his immediate response and he had the gall to smirk, deducing how irritated I was but then his face lost all its playfulness and he leaned towards me again, lifting his left hand and putting it on my cheek;

"Unexpected and unchangeable circumstances forced me to leave. It was time that I resume my identity as Ciel and leave Harrison behind. It just happened and I had to leave abruptly without saying goodbye. I apologize for that and I hope that you know that I would never consciously leave you behind, you are too important. _**Unë të dua çmuar**_ " He said seriously, murmuring the last words reverently. I didn't understand them but I knew they were Albanian. When did he start speaking Albanian? There was a lot I had missed.

He really hadn't answered my question but I couldn't find it in myself to ask him for more. With one more caress to my cheek, he removed his hand and I couldn't help but feel the loss of warmth from his palm.

He left my room soon after, wishing me a goodnight and just like that, he was gone and if it wasn't the feeling of my lips still tingling from the impromptu kiss, I would have thought it was all a dream. I slept better than I had in a long time, the tension melting from my shoulders.

The next morning I woke up in high spirits, knowing that some of the tension between me and Ciel had been resolved. When I entered the dining room, I found only Sebastian siting casually at the table, wearing jeans and a T-shirt no less. It was the second time seeing him like this but it still surprised me. He looked so different from his butler self, wearing two earrings on both ears and I could see what looked like tattoos starting from his shoulders. I couldn't tell what design they were though.

He glanced up from where he was looking, a small novel.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a flirty lilt to his voice, the nerve of this man.

How dare he ask me that, just because I perused his body, a little thoroughly was not a sign that I wanted to warm his sheets.

"I've seen better, much better" I fired back, some of my irritation with him from yesterday seeping through.

He looked at me with his strange colored eyes, which under different circumstances I would have admitted to being beautiful especially how they looked right now with the sunlight hitting them, making them look blood rose red.

"Where is Harri…, I mean Ciel?" I said, consequently changing the subject and ignoring my thoughts about his eyes being beautiful.

"Young master and Mr. Malfoy are not here. My Lord has a meeting top go to and Mr. Malfoy seems to have found someone he finds attractive. From what he told me, he is there to visit him now."

'How typically Draco, rope me into taking a vacation with him and then abandoning me for a potential lover. Malfoys! ' I thought morosely.

After I sat down, Sebastian continued reading his novel and nothing else was uttered during the whole meal. When I stood to leave, Sebastian spoke softly, halting me in my tracks.

"Young master has left me with the task of showing you around." He said tonelessly, standing up from his chair.

"That's fine. I am sure I can find my own way" I said bitingly, I could find my own way fine and with those last words, I walked briskly out of the room and was glad to see that he didn't try to follow me.

I had been exploring the house for a good two hours when I reached a dark hallway with doors leading to different rooms on each side. It looked clean and yet still gave off the feeling of a creepy feeling of a place that wasn't lived in. I knew I shouldn't enter it but like my brother, curiosity was my one failing grace and before I could change my mind, I was already crossing the threshold and entering it.

It was quite and chilly. The first few rooms that I entered were completely empty and just when I was thinking what a stupid idea it was to have come in, a saw a door. It was so intricately designed and belonged in the front, where everyone could admire the masterful craftsmanship, not in some dark hallway. I found myself before it before I had even consciously thought of moving.

I could feel a powerful pull from something behind the door and was curious to find out what it was. I felt it reaching out to me and just as I was about to submit to the endless abyss, Sebastian appeared;

"What were you thinking, coming in here?" his voice shook with tightly controlled rage. I could also see fear in his eyes, an emotion I had thought him incapable of. What was here that made calm and collected Sebastian afraid?

"I was curious" I answered a little sassily, I wasn't a child and hated being treated like one; "And I would appreciate it if you let go of my hand" I finished, deciding not to point out the fact that his face showed extreme distress, as if he was afraid for me.

He let go so fast as if burned, taking a step back and executing a perfect bow;

"Forgive my insolence. You are a guest of the house and of my Lord. You had no knowledge that this area was restricted. Let me get you a band aid" he said, back to his emotionless self. How could he turn his attitude around that fast? It was enough to give a person whiplash.

We left the hall quickly, with Sebastian walking briskly in front of me.

The incident wasn't mention that day at dinner but I knew that Sebastian had told Ciel what had transpired, he was too loyal but my brother either saw it as unimportant or was waiting to speak to me about it later because all throughout dinner, conversation flowed seamlessly without a hitch. Sebastian seemed to find great amusement in the trepidation I felt, the Demon. If only I had known how right my words were.

After dinner we all went our separate ways, with Draco going straight to bed, looking worn out and I didn't even want to imagine why.

'Just who were these people I was living with? And what was that thing in that hall?' I thought sleepily, feeling like someone was watching me but when I looked around the room, nobody was there.

I fell asleep to the feeling of cold fingers ghosting over my cheeks and darkness embracing me. Tomorrow was another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Leaving Part 1**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Black Butler**

 **TMR POV**

The one week I had planned to stay here for flew past me unexpectedly and as much as I wanted to stay and discover more and get to know my brother, I had a company to run and some things required me to be in London.

Nothing much had happened between Ciel and I except a few touches and one 'accidental' kiss which left me breathless once again.

Because of his new lover, Draco had decided to stay at the Phantomhive estate for a little while and he could seeing that he could drive to New York should the need arise, the lucky bastard.

At breakfast the day before I was set to depart, Ciel invited me to join him in his study after he got back from a meeting later in the afternoon. I was surprised but no less intrigued to see what he wanted so I was quick to acquisition to his request.

He left soon after and I went to my room to take care of a few emails there were sure to be pilling up because even though I was officially on vacation, I was still the CEO of a major corporation and some things needed my explicit approval.

I had left the dining hall with clear instructions to Draco not to disturb me and Sebastian was in the vicinity so I knew he got the message too so I was surprised to hear knocking on my door a couple hours after I had entered my room.

"What do you want Draco? I remember specifically telling you to not disturb me" I huffed, irritated. Only the Malfoy heir would ever disregard a direct order from me, entitled prick!

"It's Sebastian. Why, did you perhaps want it to be the young mister Malfoy?" he replied cheekily before opening the door without my explicit say so. Where were his manners?

No matter how much I tried, I wasn't quite able to hold in my irritation with him and his actions and he seemed to grow more amused the angrier I got. He moved inhumanly fast and was looming over my figure before I could even blink and he had the audacity to tilt my head and look closely into my eyes.

"You are a curious human Tom Riddle. I can see why he finds you so desirable. If only you could stay, the things we could do to you" he murmured softly with lust in his eyes.

"Pleasurable of course" he added as an afterthought before making himself comfortable on the armchair beside my bed.

Instead of telling me what he wanted, he just sat there candid and without a care in the world while I was vibrating with anger and the irrational need to wrap my fingers around his neck and be rid of him forever. He seemed to bring out the worst in me but who could blame me?

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Aren't you supposed to be with your Master right now Sebastian?" I asked, smiling thinly at him and saying Master mockingly, trying to rile him up.

When his chair screeched and he leaned closer to my face, I thought I had hit jackpot, I was finally going to see what was hiding behind his persona, the image he presented to the world but when I looked more closely at him, it became quite clear that his intentions and my assumptions were wrong because he was starring quite intensely at my lips and that made me pretty uncomfortable because as much as I found him attractive (I wasn't blind), it would feel like another betrayal to Ciel and I had just gotten him back and I was very unwilling to sacrifice that.

My silence seemed to speak volumes for he returned to his original position.

"Since this is your last day, the pleasure befalls upon me to keep you company for the duration 'till _**'Watashi no omo'**_ comes home. I do hope you that you have no aversion to my being here, do you?"

The bastard knew about my dislike for him but I was mature and would not act like a petty child so I swallowed the insults I wanted to hurl his way and simply replied;

"As you can see, I have a few things to finish here" I gestured at my laptop "so I won't be good company I hope you don't mind. Please make yourself comfortable"

The next hour passed by quickly and quietly with me absorbed in my work and Sebastian reading a novel he had produced from seemingly nowhere. Every once in a while, I would catch him watching me with an intense look in his eyes, as if he was searching for something within me, it made me feel violated but I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that his stare did things to me, dangerous things after all, I did know attraction when I felt it since I wasn't exactly celibate, just had to keep my conquest hidden from public eyes back home which wasn't hard at all and nobody was ant the wiser to my sordid affairs.

The thing I was most curious of was Sebastian and Ciel themselves because there seemed to be some kind of delicate balance between them and they seemed to balance each other out but there was something missing. It was invisible to the untrained eye but I caught it sometimes when they let their guard down which wasn't very often.

There was also something going on here, I wasn't stupid and so I had observed the Phantomhive servants during my stay here and I had noticed how incompetent they were so how did Sebastian alone manage to do all the household duties? Because the estate wasn't exactly small and yet, every morning, the grass looked perfect and there was always food available.

'What was I missing here?' I wondered to myself. If only I could stay a little longer, the secrets I could possibly uncover and even though I knew it was futile and that I should be more alarmed than I was of the secrets held in this house and by them, Sebastian and Ciel, I couldn't help but feel that I belonged somehow with them, a feeling that confused me deeply but I felt nothing but intrigue and safety here.

"He's back" he pointed out, startling me and I almost missed the door opening just then. I envied how he always seemed to be so in tune with Ciel's every move.

It seemed I had missed lunch also and as if wanting to voice my thought out loud, my stomach grumbled loudly.

"I will prepare something for you both to snack on while you talk. If you please" he said, opening the door and making a gesture for me to leave the room and follow him to Ciel's study.

The walk there was silent and he left as soon as we reached the door for the kitchen.

Before I could even knock, Ciel came down from another corridor which I knew led to his rooms which I had never been privy to though I would.

"Ah, you beat me to the punch. I thought I would get down faster than you. Please enter, there's no need for you to be standing outside"

His eyes seemed quite intense with so many emotions swirling in them that I couldn't even identify which was which.

"Please take a seat" he pointed to the chair opposite him, the same one I had sat on before.

I sat down as he did but I was still tense;

"Please relax" he said "I just want to say goodbye to my baby brother. Is that such a bad thing?" His voice seemed to have an edge to it than before.

Before I could voice a reply, Sebastian knocked and brought in a gourmet feast with multiple choices of food.

'That was fast' I thought privately.

"My apologies my Lord for making you wait, we had an issue in the kitchen. It's sorted now though" he apologized, smiling a little creepily. It looked like he was trying to convey something private.

Ciel nodded, seemingly understanding what Sebastian meant

"Leave us Sebastian. We have a lot to talk about"

"My Lord" he murmured reverently before leaving.

I fully turned to face my brother again, having turned towards the door to watch Sebastian when he came in.

Apprehension filled my entire form when I finally looked at him again there seemed to be a storm brewing there, in his eyes and I was right at the center of it. Just what was going to happen next? I didn't know the answer but I was intrigued enough to stay and find out.

Maybe my leaving wouldn't be such a glum affair after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Departure Part 2**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Kuroshitsuji**

 **TMR POV**

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement because I expected exciting things going in Ciel's study but after hours of nothing but chatter about our lives 'till now, I was boiling with irritation. Yes I had gotten answers to some of my questions but I was only human and I had needs too, needs that were being not met here and I couldn't wait to leave.

I trudged back to my bedroom with a scowl on my face, very unhappy. Couldn't wait for dinner to be over so I could stay in my room all night, alone and perhaps relieve myself, as they say 'You want something done right, You better do it yourself' and my right hand was a dear friend of mine.

Dinner was a perilous affair with Draco away, the tension around us could be cut by a knife which is why I was quick to make my escape with the flimsy excuse that I wanted to make sure that everything was packed and ready for my upcoming departure, an excuse that both Ciel and Sebastian clearly thought to be weak but they didn't say anything about it except wish me a nice rest and it would have stayed that way hadn't I heard moaning in the middle of the night coming from Ciel's room and my insatiable curiosity got the better of me and I found myself at his door before I could talk myself out of doing such a stupid thing.

A drawn out grown of;

"Ciel…. Don't be such a te….ah….ase" from Sebastian made me jump and my pajama bottoms felt quite tighter than before.

"Don't be coy Seba-Chan. You like my teasing" breathed Ciel huskily

I couldn't quite believe my ears, they were having sex, quite loudly may add. I had to see more and I thought to myself that I could open the door a little and pear in, sounds can only do so much, I needed visuals.

Fate was not on my side because the door creaked when I opened it and I froze, mortified. They didn't seem as surprised as I expected them to be because instead of jumping apart or being startled, they just lifted their heads and mouths from each other's in what I was sure was a hot make out session to gaze at me.

Having two hot and heavy gazes upon me was a thrilling affair, their gazes seemed to undress me and a hot shiver raced through my body.

"Um… well…..eh" I stammered, trying to explain, what I was going to explain? I didn't know

"Well this is certainly awkward" Sebastian said while standing up and going towards the bathroom.

"No need to tease him Seb. He looks red enough as is. We don't him passing out on us now, do we? Come in" he gestured for me to enter and close the door behind me.

I barely remember closing the door and walking towards the chair he had pointed me towards.

"Sorry for peaking"

"It's fine. We weren't exactly being quite. Why are you up this late anyway?" he smoothly changed the subject.

"He can sleep on the plane. Remember your first plane ride from London to Tokyo? You slept through it all" Sebastian answered for me, coming out of the bathroom in just his boxers and making himself comfortable on the bed.

They had so many memories together, a history that I was not privy to, history that could have included me if only I had accepted my feelings sooner and now I was left feeling like an outsider.

"Well, I should probably go" I stood to leave

"Why? Stay. We'll be sure to put on a show for you. A goodbye if you will" murmured Ciel huskily before nonchalantly pulling Sebastian into his lap and lips were everywhere before I could even protest that I didn't want to watch.

After a few minutes of watching, I shifted uncomfortably, my pants feeling extremely tight but even though I was very aroused watching them, jealous coursed through my veins. I wanted that too and as if hearing my thought which at this moment in time, I think he did with how loud I was thinking, Sebastian raised his head;

"Join us Tom" he winked suggestively while moving provocatively against Ciel and as if in a trance, I stood up and fell into bed with them and what happened in the next few hours was the most pleasurable experience of my life. I never knew that the human body could experience that much pleasure and they took their time in educating me.

Morning came much sooner than I wanted it to because that meant that I had to leave, an action I was finding to be extremely difficult given what had just happened. I stepped down from the bed where I was sandwiched between Sebastian and Ciel and collected my clothes that were thrown haphazardly on the floor the previous night. I dressed hastily and briskly walked towards the door, leaving before they woke up and made it harder for me to leave. I didn't dare look back, I couldn't afford to do so, I was too weak, I knew I wouldn't leave if I let myself think of what we could be. I had a life to get back to, a company to run and staying wasn't an option but I would do it if Ciel asked me to.

After quietly gathering my belongings and walking noiselessly through the house to the door, I loaded my things into the car boot and started driving without sparing the impressive manor a second glance. I had to get out of here and it could have been my paranoia but I felt like pairs of eyes were watching but I want brave enough to investigate further.

The flight back to London felt lonely, empty and haunted by memories of the days I spent at the manor with Ciel and Sebastian and their less than sane staff but I also remember feeling like I was home even when Sebastian was teasing me because in that time, had grown to like him, with his dark moods and mysterious ways because I had seen him behind that mask last night when he was in the thralls of pleasure and I wanted to know him more, to know the both of them more than I did.

The regret I felt for leaving without even saying goodbye to any of them like a coward was staggering and the need to turn the plane around and go back, never to leave again was encompassing but I had known what would happen when I fell into bed with them and I promised myself that;

'When morning came, I wouldn't cry and feel sorry for myself'

Was I strong enough to keep that promise? The wetness in the corners of my eyes disagreed but I would be fine, I had to be. What worried me most and had me scared to the bone was 'Would Ciel feel betrayed by my actions? Would he hate me? Would he stop loving me?' and the fear of not knowing was chilling but there was nothing to be done.

'Would we even ever meet again?' I asked myself and my answer came quite unexpectedly a few years later at an event I dint expect to see them at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Tokyo**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Kuroshitsuji**

 **TMR POV**

Looking around the room, I couldn't help but sigh.

'Why did I agree to this again?' I wondered dejected.

Sure I was the president of the company and that meant kissing some investors assess but making me come all the way to Tokyo for an event was not something I appreciated.

I forced a smile and once again mingled with the guests, laughing at the appropriate times while cursing everyone in my head.

What I hadn't expected was to see both Ciel and Sebastian strolling casually towards me and I had to make a hasty excuse to the person I was conversing with, some investors wife and separate myself from the party, moving towards an adjacent room for some semblance of privacy.

I slipped inside quickly and quietly, waiting with baited breath for their appearance and they made me wait and stew for a little longer than necessary.

Finally, they graced me with their presence and the cold looks on their faces stopped my words in my throat.

"Tom, what a pleasant surprise, we certainly didn't expect to see you again, let alone here after last time" greeted Ciel

His voice was deceptively cheerful but to a person that knew him, even a little bit could detect the sarcasm in his tone.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned instead, unwilling to do as my heart wailed at me to and drop to my knees, begging for their forgiveness and at least try to explain myself.

"The party of course, why else?" this time it was Sebastian that answered me and since seeing them in in the ball room, I noticed how they looked.

Sure I had seen both of them in suits before, Sebastian in his butler suit and Ciel in business ones but I had never seen them like this.

Dressed to the nines in swanky Armani suits, they made quite the pair and uniquely noticeable, they were simply put;

 **'Beautiful'**

And although I was dressed to impress myself and had gotten my fair share of attention, looking at them, there just seemed to be something about them, regal in the way they stood together and I couldn't help but feel inadequate and guilty.

"I'm sorry" I said instead and I didn't have to specify exact what I was sorry for, they both knew what I was apologizing for. I shouldn't have left without saying farewell

"It's in the past now. I'm sure the life of a CEO is much your style than we could ever be, isn't that right Ciel?" bitterly answered Ciel before turning to leave; "It was a pleasure seeing you here Tom, I hope you find what you are looking for before it's too late" and with that he disappeared with Sebastian hot on his heels.

I didn't see them again for the remaining duration of the party, not that I didn't often look around hoping to even catch a glimpse of either of them but fate was not on my side and I miserably continued to suffer, putting on a fake smile and laughing with everyone.

Finally I could leave the party and I could not have been more thrilled, I could now wallow in my self-pity alone without anyone to see me break and as if karma couldn't screw with me enough, I met Ciel and Sebastian again and lo and behold, they were occupying the room right next to mine and I didn't know what to say.

Luckily for me, Sebastian spoke first;

"How was the rest of the party?" he asked softly, opening their door and gesturing me inside after Ciel who hadn't even acknowledged me.

"It was a business thing" I told him and he nodded in understanding, nobody liked those, what with everybody wearing mask, faking smiles and understanding.

They were a pain in the ass but something I couldn't afford not showing up to.

"Please take a seat. It's been a while, how have you been?" he was being exceptionally polite, given out history and I couldn't help but as why?

"Why are you so polite? Shouldn't be angry?" I asked out loud

"Because he is under some misguided belief that we need you, that you complete us and perhaps that may be true but you made your choice and choice your father, again. I don't see why he won't just accept it, I certainly have" spoke Ciel for the first time since entering the room.

His words cut deep and I felt anger surge;

"When exactly did I make that decision?" I asked irritably, hiding my hurt behind my anger.

"When you left without even the curtsey of waking us up to say goodbye"

"I was afraid" I muttered softly to myself

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" his tone was a little mocking and my temper flared

"I said I was afraid, okay?" I shouted out "Afraid that I wouldn't be able to leave if one of you asked to me stay, afraid that I already loved so much that the thought of leaving left me feeling helpless and sad, afraid that I would lose myself and I could handle it so I did the cowardly thing and left. There I said it, are you satisfied now?" I finished, panting from emotional exhaustion.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this? We would have understood" said Sebastian, cradling my face with his gloved left hand.

"I honestly don't know why. Anyway why are you wearing a glove in this hot weather?" I asked pointing at his hand, simultaneously trying to change the subject and being genuinely curious about it.

"It's a mark" answered Ciel instead of Sebastian, gesturing for Sebastian to remove the glove; "It's my mark, he belongs to me as much as I belong to him"

I finally see it and it was unlike anything I had ever seen. It looked like some type of seal but what left me baffled was that it didn't look like a tattoo, it looked like it belonged exactly where it was and not for the first time, I felt like I was missing something important.

When I made a move to touch Sebastian's hand, Ciel hand shot out and intercepted mine.

"It's rude to touch other people's things Tom, where are your manner's?" he dropped my hand before taking Sebastian's and fondly caressing the mark. When he looked up again, his eyes were dark with possessiveness and lust.

"I would advise you to leave now Tom" he warned me, his voice husky; "We won't let you go again if you stay. You have to make choice, what is it that you want?" he asked before attacking Sebastian's lips in a bruising kiss.

As I watched them, the passion alone was enough to make me weak to my knees, I wanted that but I also had a company to run but then again, this was the modern age, I didn't have to be in London all the time to run it, I could do video or phone conferences and finally have a taste of the happiness that was being graciously offered to me.

I removed my clothes, moving towards the bed where they had fallen on during the time I was in my head, I had made my decision.

I deserved to be happy and Sebastian and Ciel were exactly what I needed, what I had always needed and joining them there on the bed, I couldn't have felt more at home, I finally belonged to someone or in this case, two someone's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Black Butler**

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this story**

 **TMR POV**

Looking out towards the river Thames through my window, I couldn't have been happier.

In the months following Tokyo, I had moved in with Ciel and Sebastian and nowadays, we travelled a lot throughout the world and work hadn't been as much of a problem as I had thought it would be, I was finally fulfilled with my life.

I went outside to stands on my balcony to appreciate the view more closely, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, relaxing on the railing and craning my neck upwards to soak in the sun.

I hadn't been outside for a long time when arms wrapped around my waist. I was startled before the comforting, heady scent of Ciel registered in my mind and I relaxed gain, leaning back onto his chest.

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked softly, unwilling to break the peacefulness.

"Why? Don't you love me?" he jokingly asked, nipping my ear.

"Maybe" I joked back "Sebastian is so much better looking and more fun than you"

He turned me back and claimed my lips before anything more was uttered, the kiss so dominating and yet so freeing at the same time that I lost my trail of thought.

"Well, well, well, so this is what you kids get up to when I'm not here?" came Sebastian's amused voice from the door.

"First of all, the only kid here is Tom here and secondly yes, I mean who wouldn't want this" he asked, pinching my ass. Has the man no shame?

Some time ago, I would have been confused when he said that I was the only kid here but over the past few months, they had grown to trust me enough to tell me their stories hundreds of years in the making and I had been gobsmacked at first but it explained the baffling things I had seen during that time I spent at Ciel's manor/castle and with a bit more proof from their side, I believed them.

They had looked quite nervous, waiting to see if I would leave them that now I knew of their nature but I loved them and although I would have loved to have had that much history as they did with each other, we were making new memories together now and that was all that matter.

Lips on my neck brought me out of my thoughts;

"Why are you always so horny?" I mused out loud with amusement coating my voice.

"Well we are creatures of sin love, what would you expect" replied Sebastian before claiming my lips in a heady kiss, shutting down my brain.

"I think we should take this inside. I don't want anyone else to see you like this, only we are allowed that privilege" husked Ciel from behind me before moving away, making me whine at the loss of contact.

"Possessive much?" goaded Sebastian, entering the apartment with me hot on his heels.

"Don't pretend like you aren't as possessive as I am Seb, we all know better" said Ciel before lips were once again attacking my neck and lips, surely leaving huge hickeys but I guess that was the point.

'I finally belong' I thought blissfully before allowing pleasure to take over.


End file.
